


Words of Wisdom/Goes A Horseman (Highlander Drabbles)

by lil_1337



Category: Highlander
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Methos muses on life.<br/>2. Takes place immediately after Methos takes Silas’ head in the end of Revelations 6:8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom/Goes A Horseman (Highlander Drabbles)

My name is Methos and I’m five thousand years old. This is where you shake your head and give me that look. You know the one I mean. It’s a combination of what the hell is this guy smoking and lets humor the crazy man so he doesn’t hurt anyone. It’s true, believe it or not as you choose. I’ve seen and done enough in my lifetime to know that people, mortals and immortal alike, live in a state of denial, denial of our own and others mortality and morality or lack there of.

I’ve watched civilizations rise and fall and rise again greater only to fall farther each time. In that time I’ve seen humanity make huge leaps forward and take giant strides back. Humanity as an organism is no different from humanity as an individual, capable of great good and greater evil, often at the same time.

So, you ask, you’ve lived five thousand years, what words of wisdom do you have to share? Not a damn one. If you want wisdom talk to a philosopher. The only thing I know for sure is five thousand years is not enough. No matter how short or how long your time is it’s never enough. Like everyone else it comes down to one simple thing. Survival. I have my illusions and delusions that allow me to keep on going. Without them I can’t rationalize living through another day. And I want to. To until it all catches up with me and then to go down fighting, embracing what dignity I can still claim for my own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I killed Silas! I /liked/ Silas!” Methos’ words echoed through the silence that followed the quickening. On his hands and knees, head bent he sobbed his anger and loss, oblivious to the shouts of Cassandra and Duncan as they decided his fate. She wanted to take his head, to make him pay for the losses she had suffered, for his betrayal in letting Kronos take her without a fight.

He didn’t care; she could have taken it in that moment and he wouldn’t have blamed her in the least. The other horsemen were dead. Men he had once ridden with, spreading terror in their wake, his brothers in arms and in deed. Kronos and Caspian hadn’t changed since the day they had gone their own ways. They still wanted the world to tremble at their feet.

He didn’t. Not anymore. He’d changed, become a different person. Managing to go two hundred years without taking a head before McLeod had dragged him back into the game. He didn’t want to play the damn thing anymore. He was perfectly happy as Adam Pierson, scholar and gentleman. Hiding in plain sight was extremely effective if you had the balls to pull it off and he had balls to spare.

Silas had been different. He’d chosen to live in the woods of the Ukraine. Quietly waiting for the horsemen to ride again. For his brothers to return to him. Unlike the other two there were times when Methos saw gentleness in him. Feeding the monkeys in the lab and hoping to make one into a pet. Silas more than the rest of them had been a product of his birth. Born in another time when kindness was nurtured instead of the need to survive at any cost he could have been a completely different person. Unfortunately he did not have skills to change and grow as the years passed. Methos’d hope to turn him around. Reach him and make him see that the horsemen no longer fit into the world, but Kronos hadn’t given him the time.

Later, standing in cemetery Methos told Duncan that Cassandra was one of a thousand regrets. He meant that. He did regret the things he had done to her. The pain she had suffered at his hands and because of his inaction. But she was still alive, still capable of letting go of her anger and need for vengeance. Silas was lost to him forever. And despite it all, the guilt, the regrets, and the self-recriminations he still wanted to live. God forgive him because it always came down to that. He wanted to live. 


End file.
